


happy ending

by supernormal



Series: Sengen gentle dom [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: ASMR, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, LMAO, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Tenderness, gen loves to pamper senku, in a sense i guess, lotion, not really your conventional h/c but if u wanna look at it that way you can, senku is a pure virgin who cums when he gets kissed, they in love, yes im tagging this with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen finds a burned-out Senku slumped over in his lab. He reasons that the best way to help him unwind is a massage (that may or may not come with a happy ending).
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen gentle dom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> here you go. whatever the fuck this is
> 
> gen taking care of senku and spoiling the everloving fuck out of him is lyfe. gen loves and cares about him so much

Gen knocked on the side of the doorframe to signal his entrance. ”Senku-chan, I made tea for you…”

Senku was slumped over the table, his face buried in his crossed arms. Papers and knocked-over containers littered the desktop..

Gen set the tray down as quietly as possible to not make a sound and tiptoed over to him. He crouched down and cautiously ran his fingers through his hair. He lightly pet him while admiring the softness of his hair despite its appearance. Just before he leaned in to peck him on the temple, Senku groaned and turned his head sideways to face him, his eyes squinting in the light of the room.

He reeled his hand back. “Oh! Sorry, you just looked so peaceful there.”

“I can assure you I'm not peaceful at all right now.” He smirked weakly.

“Did I wake you? I'm sorry.”

Senku rubbed his eyes. “No, it's fine…”

Gen gave him a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

“I guess.”

“Like I said, I have tea…”

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He grabbed one of the cups and took a sip. His eyes stayed cast down at the ground.

Gen pulled up a chair and sat down. “You must be really tired.”

He sighed. “Yeah. Haven't been getting much sleep, if any, lately. Been working too hard on a million different things.”

Gen scooted closer. “I can really feel how passionate you are about your work, though. I think that's really cool.”

Senku took another sip. “Thanks.” He averted his eyes while he drank, suddenly a bit flustered.

“No problem…” He sneakily reached his arm behind him to touch his back. When Senku didn’t say anything he started to lightly rub circles into it. Senku sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and leaned back into his touch. Gen chuckled. “You really like getting your back rubbed, don't you?”

He nodded. After a bit Gen got up so he could stand behind him and started rubbing his shoulders with both hands.

 _“That feels so fucking good,”_ he sighed.

Gen pressed his fingers around the base of his neck. “Mm… Your shoulders must be really stiff since you've been sitting in here all day lately.”

“God, you fucking know it.”

He hummed. “Would you like me to give you a massage, Senku-chan?”

Senku spun around and looked at him wide-eyed. “Wait, would you really do that for me?

He smiled sweetly. “Of course.”

“I…” He cleared his throat. “Would actually really appreciate that.”

“Alright, a massage it is.” He slipped off his purple coat and started to untie the rope around his waist. “You undress, too. Down to your underwear.”

“Okay…” He undid the fasteners on his shirt and took off his tunic, leaving him in just the little skirt he wore as an undergarment. He tried not to stare too obviously while Gen took off his yukata, but of course Gen noticed.

“It’s okay, Senku-chan, you can look all you want.”

He scoffed and cleared off the table in the middle of the lab, spreading out just a towel on it. He then sat down and took off his shoes. Gen had undressed down to just his sleeveless undershirt and white pants, and Senku couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was so pretty. He wished to himself that he’d get to see him like that more often.

Gen found a bottle of lotion on the counter and applied some to his hands. “Can you lay down on your stomach?”

He complied and laid down. He rested his head sideways on his crossed arms. He felt a little self-conscious knowing that Gen could see him in such a vulnerable position, but somehow it was also really exciting.

Gen lit a few lanterns and turned out the lights, leaving them alone in the dim candlelight. “I’m all set.” He stepped towards Senku and ever-so-lightly brushed his hands over his back. Senku shakily exhaled and closed his eyes, wanting to focus solely on his touch right now. He brushed his fingernails up and down his back several more times, sending tingles all throughout Senku’s body. Gen spoke to him in a low, gentle voice. “Do you like that?”

“Mm.”

He pressed both of his palms on his shoulder blades and started to gently rub them in small circles, earning a deep sigh from him. He progressively moved his hands down to his lower back. 

“Aw, I'm sorry that I didn't notice how tired you were sooner so I could have done this back then.”

“Dont worry about it,” he mumbled.

Gen kneaded his fists on his back. Senku was periodically groaning each time when Gen hit certain spots on his back.

"Hehe, what are those noises?"

"Just— shut up and keep your hands moving," he grumbled. He was lucky Gen couldn't see how red his face was right now.

“I like hearing you, though,” he punctuated his sentence with a firm push on his upper back.

The room was quiet for a while except for Senku’s occasional sighing while Gen continued to deliver his message. At one point Gen put his hands dangerously close to Senku’s ass. His eyes snapped open and he glanced back to see what he was doing but Gen was nonchalantly carrying on with his business like nothing happened. He put his head back down but from then on he felt kinda funny down there.

Other than that, it felt fucking _amazing._ He almost never wanted it to stop. The soothing voice that Gen doted on him with was a bonus, too. He would ask him to talk to him like that more often if he didn't have his pride to preserve.

Eventually, Gen lifted his hands off. “Okay, I’m done with this side. Can you turn over? I won’t take long.”

He inhaled sharply and begrudgingly turned over to lay on his back

_Aw, fuck._

He glanced down and saw the huge tent he was pitching through his undergarment. He looked back up at Gen, who turned away from him while he applied more lotion to his hands. He soon returned, approaching him while he rubbed his hands together.

“Okay, here we go…"

Senku did his absolute best to maintain a neutral expression. 

_Pleasedon’tnoticeI’mhardpleasedon’tnoticeI’mhardpleasedon’tnoticeI’mhard._

Gen’s eyes flitted down to his crotch. Because of course they did. He grinned in satisfaction. “My, aren't you quite the healthy young man?”

_Shit._

Senku covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Don’t—”

He rested his hands on the table. “It's okay. It’s a totally normal reaction for someone your age.”

Senku peeked at him through his fingers. “Ugh, you don’t need to say that shit…”

He was relentless. “You’re pretty backed up down there, right?”

“I mean…”

He giggled. "Senku-chan, I think you could use a happy ending on this one."

He swallowed thickly. "Um…"

He leaned down and whispered in his ear, making the hairs on Senku's neck stand on end. "Don't worry, I'm pretty skilled with my hands when it comes to this, too.” Senku’s cock _throbbed_ at that. He knew he needed this so badly.

“I… _please,”_ he choked out, barely able to form a complete sentence.

“You got it, Senku-chan.” The affection in his voice as he spoke was already doing wonders for his dick and he hadn't even started yet.

He lightly ran his fingers over his chest and down his torso as his hand made its way to his crotch. Senku felt goosebumps spread all over his body. Gen palmed his bulge and smiled at him.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

Gen slid down the wrap, slowing down when he got to his cock so he could watch it freely spring up when the leather passed over it. Senku’s breathing was ragged with lust.

“I’ll take care of you, okay, Senku-chan?”

Senku couldn't restrain his moan when Gen first wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He was _so_ ready.

“S’okay. You don't need to hide your voice. Let it all out.” He tightened his grip and started to stroke his hand up and down.

 _“Fuuuck,”_ Senku breathed. He covered his face with his hands, his embarrassment still lingering within him.

"Mmm… Look how hard you are." He started to move his hand faster. Senku made some sort of strained whine and harshly thrust his hips upward in desperation. _“My,_ aren’t you enthusiastic?” he cooed. He squeezed his hand around his cock and stroked it faster, faster still. Senku wriggled and squirmed on the table, the pleasure coursing through his body. It had been too long.

_“Gen…”_

_“It’s alright, it’s alright,”_ he soothed. He was right. He _was_ skilled with his hands. He knew just the right way to grasp his cock and all the right ways to stroke it, expertly stimulating both the sensitive head and every inch of the shaft.

Senku looked up at him, his scarlet eyes wide with desire. He looked so gentle. So vulnerable. It was like nothing Gen had seen before. “Ah… Senku-chan… You’re too cute right now…” He paused to bend down and kiss him on the lips, resting the elbow of his free arm over him for support.

_Too much._

Senku bucked his hips forward as his semen shot into the air, splattering all over his stomach and Gen's hand.

Gen pulled away. _“Woah!”_

 _“Guhh…”_ he stammered.

He chuckled teasingly. “Are you that much of a pure maiden, Senku-chan? Coming from a _kiss?”_

“I…”

“It’s okay. You’re adorable..” He started moving his hand again. “I love learning about this side of you.” Senku gasped and arched his back as the Gen milked the last drops of his seed out of him..

“That’s it, Senku-chan,” he cooed. “Let it alllll out.” He kissed him again while Senku shuddered under him. He moaned into Gen’s mouth, overwhelmed by the lingering pleasure coursing through his body. The rest of his cum shot out and smeared all over Gen’s hand while he pumped his fist up and down.

_“Good boy, good boy…”_

Senku was splayed out on the table, panting heavily, cum splattered all over his stomach.

Gen kissed him on the cheek. “Here, let me clean you up.” He wiped it all off with a damp washcloth. “Feel better now, Senku-chan?”

“Uh-huh.”

Gen patted his head. “I’m glad. I really hated seeing you all burned out like that.” He moved his hand down to caress his cheek. “You need to relax more. I’ll always be here to help you unwind, okay? So don’t be shy.” Senku blushed, furrowing his brow. That smile was just too much. Gen offered Senku his hands and helped him sit up. He hopped onto the table and sat next to him.

“Thank you for letting me do that.”

Senku scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, it should be me thanking you, right?”

“If you say so. But…" He gave him a mischievous look, "Now that I know your weakness, you’d better watch out,” He winked.

“Well… I don't mind if it's you.” He rested his head on his shoulder. Gen wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close to his side.

“You must be tired. It’s pretty late.”

“Mhm.” His eyelids drooped with sleepiness.

“Do you wanna go to bed?”

He nodded.

“Sure.” He rifled around in one of the shelves until he found out a couple of blankets he could lay out on the floor. He blew out the candles, laid down, and Senku crawled next to him and laid down too. Gen couldn't resist spooning him from behind.

“I can feel that you’re a lot less stiff.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

He squeezed his hands. “Goodnight, Senku-chan,” he whispered.

“G’night.”

Senku knew he was going to get the best night of sleep he’s had in a thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> senku’s weakness is getting KISSED!11!!1!!11
> 
> am I the only one who has a massive kink for guys getting erections through their clothing? Like just anything that has to do with that, whether they're confident and assertive when they get hard or if they're really embarrassed and try to hide it. If you've read my other fics u may have noticed I really like the action itself of getting hard. Idk. I want to write something that's centered around humiliation for getting hard, be it gen teasing senku or senku bullying gen for getting hard at something he does. Lmao.


End file.
